The Boogeyman
by Calleigh's little girl
Summary: Has NOTHING to do with the episode The Boogeyman.This is I think an AU story,with Elle staying on the team...I know a bad summary,but I don't want to reveal too much yet...Spoilers up to Aftermath.Genre could changes later.Chap 4 is up now!Please R&R!
1. Worried

**Discs.: I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters...**

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of my newest fanfic. It has _nothing _****to do with the episode "The Boogeyman" (well, it was inspired by the episode, but it is not directly related to it) even if the storyline of later chapters is going to remind you quite a lot of "The Boogeyman". This takes place at the and of "Aftermath", so there are spoilers for all episodes up to "Aftermath"...Another thing is that the first few chapters are going to be kinda weird. One of the reasons is that I'm going to combine the original storyline with another fic I have planned. Furthermore this fanfiction is including an Elle/Hotch pairing - and like my other Criminal Minds story I promise you that this is going to be worth reading even if you don't like the pairing...**

**Once again I want to thank my beta jadedragon500 for her great work... **

* * *

**The Boogeyman**

_1.Worried_

Hotch was worried after Elle had left the office so he had followed her. He hadn't thought about what could happen…

When Elle confronted William Lee, Hotch waited and watched for a while. He only hoped Elle was not going to do anything stupid.

They started arguing. Hotch got out of his car to prevent the situation from escalating. He heard Lee yelling at Elle and saw him pulling out a knife. Aaron drew his gun and hurried to get to them.

"FBI! Drop the knife Lee!" he yelled.

Lee and Elle turned to him. Suddenly Lee grabbed Elle, pulled her close to him and held the knife close to Elle's throat.

"If you come any closer she's dead! And, well, if _you_don't drop _your_weapon right now she is also going to die!" Lee smirked.

Hotch thought only for a second, he looked at Elle's face and saw the fear in her eyes, so he surrendered and dropped his gun. He just hoped that he would be able to make Lee give up – without having to use his other gun.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, you could have walked – like you know, we didn't have any hard evidence against you…But now you are going to be arrested for threatening a federal Agent with a deadly weapon…At the moment you can still give up and your punishment is going to be not that hard…Are you really willing to have to spend the rest of your life in jail?"

Aaron hoped Lee would be clever enough to realize that he had no chance, that it would be better for him to give up now…

"Shut the fuck up – or you are going to regret it! By the way, why shouldn't I kill you both – that way I would be able to walk! There are going to be no witnesses and then I can move away and continue with what I'm doing…" Lee smirked.

Hotch was getting angry, who the hell did Lee think he was? He looked at Elle and realized that he had to do something – he couldn't stand seeing her scared like this…He still felt so guilty for what he had let happen to her nearly a half year ago. He realized that he was willing to do everything to protect her.

"Are you really stupid enough to kill two federal Agents in public?"

"I'm not so sure about me being the stupid one here…" Lee looked at Hotch without any emotion on his face. Then he focused his attention for a while on Elle and Hotch saw his chance.

He got down to the ground and pulled out his second gun from his ankle. He focused like he once taught Reid on Lee's front side and before Lee had time to react he pulled the trigger. Lee fell to the ground pulling Elle down with him. Still pointing his gun at Lee, Hotch got to them and helped Elle up.

After he had cuffed Lee, who had a not life threatening wound to his right shoulder, he called an ambulance and the police. Then he asked worried : "You okay?"

He looked at Elle, trying to read what was going on in her mind. She returned his look and finally answered : "Yeah, I guess. Thanks for…" she gave him a small smile.

"No problem…But _don't do something like this ever again_!" He gave her a glance that made perfectly clear that he wasn't going to tolerate behavior like this. But it was also obvious how glad he was that she was alright.

"Do you think we are now going to be able to press charges against him for the raping case?" Elle asked all of a sudden.

Hotch smiled for a moment then he replied : "Well, he has confessed it to us…But he will also go to jail for threatening two federal Agents…"

Elle's smile widened. A moment later they heard the sirens of the ambulance and the police cars. A black SUV pulled up and their colleagues hurried to get to them.

"What happened?" Gideon asked as soon as he was standing next to them.

"Elle has confronted Lee, he threatened her and I decided to do something before Lee could do anything stupid. The whole situation escalated and I shot him…But this incident also has its positive aspects – Lee has confessed that he has raped those women."

"That is good news."

_Later that evening, at the hotel :_

Elle wanted to get ready for bed, when she heard a soft knock on her door. She got up to open it, wondering if it was Reid again. When she opened it she was surprised to see Hotch standing in front of her. She looked at him, his suit jacket was long gone, his tie loosened, his shirt rumpled and his hair was tousled. She had never ever seen him like this before. Nonetheless she let him in after a moment.

"You want a drink?" She smiled at him.

He nodded and she opened the mini fridge and took two little bottles out. She handed him one of them and looked at him, expecting him to tell her why he had come to her room. He opened his mouth to say something but was kept from talking when his cellphone started ringing. Elle got up and went to the bathroom while Hotch answered the call.

When Elle reentered the room Hotch had gotten up from the armchair he had been sitting on before. He walked up to her until he stood directly in front of her. Before she was able to say or ask anything he pinned her roughly against the wall.

Elle looked up at his face. He had an unreadable expression on his face but before she was able to react he kissed her hard. After a short moment of surprise Elle responded to his kiss, which turned more passionate by the second. She tugged on his shirt as impatient as always. His hands were wound in her hair as he deepened the kiss further. A moment later they started to undress each other.

When they laid down on the bed they started to explore each other, but nothing of it was tender – on the contrary it was nothing else than rough and frantic sex that they had…

_A few hours later :_

When he laid down next to her and they were trying to regain control over their breathing he realized what he had just done.

"Listen Elle, I didn't want to…" he started.

Elle turned towards him and gave him a soft smile before she said in a low voice : "I know." Then she leaned and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled her closer, knowing she wasn't going to ask him questions. He couldn't even answer them for himself.

_Tbc_

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it...However, please let me know your opinion.I guess I will update sometime in the next days - but I'm not sure...** _


	2. Mixed feelings

**Discs.: I of course don't own the show or its characters...**

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update but chapter three is finished as well and I already started to write chapter 4. I want to thank those who read the first chapter and those who reviewed!**

* * *

**  
The Boogeyman**

_2.Mixed feelings_

When Elle awoke the next morning she was alone. She understood why Hotch had left while she was still asleep. It would have been awkward for him…Now he had the chance to sort out his thoughts…

_Back at DC :_

After they all had finished their paperwork, Morgan suggested they get some drinks. All of them agreed and they headed out of the office.

They talked for hours while Hotch and Elle were unusually quiet. When they left it had started to rain so Hotch offered Elle a ride. She accepted his offer knowing that this would give them the opportunity to talk about what happened the night before.

When they stopped in front of her house they stayed for a while silently in their seats, before Elle asked, "You wanna come in for a moment?"

After a moment Hotch nodded and they left the car. As soon as they were inside the house Elle went to the kitchen and made some coffee. They sat down on the couch in the living-room.

"I think we need to talk…" Hotch looked at Elle who was only giving him a soft nod, so he continued. "You know, last night was…"

"A mistake, yeah I know Hotch, I mean you are married, you have a young son – not to mention that you are my boss…"

"Yeah…It meant nothing…" while he told her this his voice was getting slower and quieter until he trailed off. Without noticing they had moved closer to each other so that their faces were only merely an inch apart. Hotch wound his right hand in Elle's hair as he softly kissed her. She responded immediately. Their kiss became more passionate with every passing second and they went to the bedroom.

_The next morning :_

He hadn't been able to sleep at all during the few remaining hours of the night. He had thought about what he had done – again, and had watched Elle sleeping. He only noticed now how peaceful she was looking when she was sleeping. He had seen her sleeping before – during some of their flights but had never cared to pay attention. He sure as hell regretted having cheated on his wife but he also felt happy about having Elle at his side – and felt guilty for it. He knew that he was still trying to deny it but since Elle had been shot he had started to think more and more about her. He had spent all his free time back then removing the traces of the whole incident at her place or spending it at her side in the hospital. And who the hell was he trying to kid – his marriage was falling apart. Haley and he were arguing more and more about all and nothing. He remembered the day he had forgotten the appointment they had because Jack was sick. Haley had been pissed for days…

He noticed that Elle started to stir. When she opened her eyes Hotch just looked at her.

"You are still here…?" She looked at him surprised …

He smiled and said : "Seems that way…I don't know why I didn't leave either…"

While they were sitting in the kitchen and drank coffee they talked about work both being happy about the distraction.

"I had better leave now…" They got up and she went with him to the door. He opened the door and before he left he looked at her and gave her a soft kiss then he turned and left…Elle watched him driving away, then she got ready for work happy that Hotch had stayed over the night.

Tbc

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!Please send me reviews! 


	3. Changes

**Discs.: I don't own the show or its characters...**

**A/N: I thank everyone who read this so far and those who reviewed. Special thank goes as always to my great beta jadedragon500, who is helping me so much...**

* * *

**The Boogeyman**

_3.Changes_

Three months had passed now since the case in Dayton and everyone on the team had noticed there was something odd. Hotch was different than before, he seemed more cheerful than he used to be. But maybe it was because Elle had finally recovered fully from what had happened to her – she was now again the person she had been before it happened…

Not one of them knew the _real_reason. The team was much too busy to notice the short glances and smiles two of their colleagues exchanged every now and then.

_Flashback, the night before :_

They had worked on a tough case and like so many times before in the last three months Aaron had come over to Elle's place after finishing the paperwork. They had eaten Chinese takeout and drunk some wine while talking about the case. Hotch put his arms around Elle and drew her closer.

After a while Hotch asked, "You are so quiet today…Is something bothering you? Is it the case?"

Elle turned to him and shook her head softly, then she kissed him and they went to her bedroom.

A few hours later when they laid side by side in her bed and he held Elle in his arms he asked once again "Come on Elle I know that there is something bothering you. So what is it?"

She turned and looked at him then she said, "I love you Aaron…I have never loved anyone the way I love you…"

Hotch was speechless for a moment then he told Elle, "I don't know what to say Elle…I mean I'm married, I have a young son, plus I'm your boss…" he looked at her, the inner battle he was fighting clearly written on his face…

"I know…And I respect that…Listen Aaron, I know that you love your family and I would never ask you to leave them, but I just wasn't able to hide it any longer…I've felt like this for you since the first day…I tried to deny it but it is the truth…"

He quieted her with a soft kiss and whispered, "I know…"

_End flashback_

They were right now flying to Seattle because of a case. Ten women had been first raped and then killed in a brutal way.

Tbc

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was very short but I'm already writing chapter four...However I hope you liked it! Please send me lots of reviews, because they always cheer me up! ;-) 


	4. Memories

**Discs.: I don't own the show or its characters!**

**A/N: I finally finished the new chapter - I hope you will like it...**

**I want to thank all my readers for their interest - especially those who reviewed...**

**By the way, in case you are a fan of Hotch and Elle check out Sammy Elle's C2 community "When friendship turns into forbidden love", there you can find a collection of stories about them (and in case you know some more feel free to contact her or me and let us know...) **

* * *

**The Boogeyman**

_4. Memories_

When they arrived at Seattle the team decided to drive straight to the Seattle Field office. The team split up and drove with two black SUVs to the office.

When they arrived they were informed about some news pertinent to the case. The team at the Seattle Field office had found out that the case could be linked to a case from seven years ago. Before they were able to talk about the old case a phone rang and interrupted the briefing.

A moment later the agent who had answered the call came to them and told them that they just received a tip concerning the hiding place of the unsub. So they got ready to check out the old warehouse the caller had mentioned.

Before they entered the abandoned building Hotch gave instructions to the others : "Reid you're going with Gideon and Agent Morris, Morgan and Elle you are with me. Okay guys, be careful this could be a trap after all…" They nodded and went in.

After a while Morgan said suddenly, "Hotch I think you could be right with what you said about this tip…"

"What do you mean?" Hotch looked at what Morgan was pointing at and nodded before he told the other agents over the radio : "Get out of here, we found a bomb!" And they rushed out.

They got out just in time before the bomb exploded. Hotch looked around to check if all his colleagues had made it. After a relieved sigh he told his team, "That was close…"

_Back at the office :_

"Morgan, ask Garcia if she can track down where the call came from. Okay, Agent Morris could you please tell us now about the old case?" The agent nodded and started filling the BAU team in about the case from seven years ago.

"Well, seven years ago there had been another series of crimes like this. They were not able to solve the case back then. Other than that there is not much we were able to find out about this case…" He looked at the other agents in the room.

"Thank you. Morgan, 'cause you are already on the line with Garcia, could you ask her to try to find out more about the old case?" Gideon said. Morgan nodded and told Garcia what she should do next.

A while later Garcia called telling them the results of her research.

"Okay guys, this case is really strange…Seven years ago they ran out of leads – I assume you already know that? Well, because of this fact a young agent had to play the decoy – now guess who this agent had been…"

"Garcia we don't have time for games like this…Could you just tell us who it was?!" Morgan replied stressed.

"Fine…It was Elle…" she told the team, "back then she had only started to work with the FBI."

The team was quiet for a while – totally surprised and Garcia went on : "I'm not finished yet. I managed to get access to _all_files and reports of the case…The thing with the decoy didn't work out but they received a tip and planned a cloak-and-dagger operation- a raid during which Elle had been nearly shot – if not for one specific SWAT team member who shot the perp. And this Agent happens to be – Hotch!"

The team was left speechless by those revelations while Elle and Hotch had to deal with the memories of the case from seven years ago, which were now all coming back to their minds.

_Flashback, seven years ago :_

They had entered the warehouse after they had received their instructions. After a while Hotch and his colleagues split up to be able to scan the area faster.

Quite a few minutes passed without anything happening, and then, after he rounded a corner he saw one of the FBI Agents struggling with a guy. The young woman fell to the ground and the guy pointed his gun at her. Hotch had only seconds to think about what he should do. He only needed merely a second for making a decision – and shot the guy.

After he had checked the perp's vitals he went to the woman and asked : "You okay?"

The woman only nodded.

_Later, that same evening :_

The team had finished their paperwork and now they were heading out to a bar where they were going to meet the members of the SWAT team to celebrate that they had been able to close the case.

During the evening Elle talked a lot with the guy who had saved her life. When they left the bar hours later it had started to rain so they decided to share a cab.

_At Elle's apartment :_

They had decided to have a cup coffee with each other to have the chance to continue their conversation. They talked for a while until the alcohol and the stressful events of the day got the better of them. They started kissing and undressed each other while they were going to her bedroom.

He had put off his wedding-band – having decided that this was something between him and this woman and Haley had nothing to do with it…

_End flashback _

"You had no idea that you have worked with each other before?" Morgan asked surprised and Elle and Hotch were interrupted in their separate trains of thoughts. Gideon, Reid and JJ were looking at them as surprised as Morgan.

Elle only shook her head slowly, overwhelmed by her memories.

"Nope. I mean I worked on so many cases…But wait a sec – The case had been closed back then. The unsub died during the raid – I shot him…"

Tbc

* * *

A/N:Thanks for reading! Please review! 


End file.
